


Surprise Cake

by No1DigiBakuFan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIZU YOU'RE AMAZING AND I LOVE YOU, Surprise Party, ruined party food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 20:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11952258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No1DigiBakuFan/pseuds/No1DigiBakuFan
Summary: What are the Paladins up to this time?





	Surprise Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MizuLeKitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizuLeKitten/gifts).



Lance hums, “Do you think he knows?”

Shay bites her lip, “Oh man, I hope not.”

Lance turns to his best friend’s girlfriend and pats her on the shoulder, “Hey, it’s gonna be fine. He’ll love it!”

Shay smiles, “Okay. Let’s get to work!”

Lance turns and runs for his room, “The others better be keeping up on their end of things.”

* * *

Keith hums, “I think it needs more sugar.”

Shiro blinks up from his cook book, “You think?”

Keith nods and looks at him, “Yeah, it’s not sweet enough for a cake. Let alone several.”

Shiro sighs and reaches for the sugar, “I’ll handle it if you keep an eye on the jelly. We want that done before Hunk gets back.”

“Okay.” Keith turns to the Altean fridge and opens it, cringing, “uhh, Shiro? I don’t think we can use this jelly.”

Shiro focuses on the sugar, “Why not?”

Keith takes it out of the fridge and puts it on the table, “It doesn’t wobble.”

Shiro lost focus on the sugar and gapes.

The jelly was rock hard.

He looks at the cake mixture and groans, “Damnit and now I’ve used up all the sugar we were gonna decorate with!”

Keith sighs, “Come on, maybe we can save it.”

“We’re gonna have to, we don’t have enough time to make another batch of mixture.” Shiro explains, heading for the other ingredients.

Keith gets a determined look on his face, “Then we’re gonna make this the best cupcake batch he’s ever had!”

Shiro blinks and grins, “You bet we are!”

The two get to work.

* * *

Pidge groans, falling on their back, “I can’t find it!”

Ryner blinks up at them from their wrist communicator, “What do you mean you can’t find it? The flowers should be right there.”

“Well they’re not!” Pidge shows Ryner the rest of the area, “No where to be seen!”

Ryner hums, “It appears my directions threw you off the path somehow. That’s not the area they grow in.”

Pidge gapes and groans loudly, “UGH, I hate this stupid forest!”

Ryner sighs, “I’ll guide you this time directly to the clearing. You can still make it if you’re quick.”

Pidge nods, “Tell me where to go.”

* * *

Allura looks through the cloths on her bed and shakes her head at certain outfits, “No, none of these would suit Hunk at all.”

“Perhaps this one, Princess?” Coran offers a hanger.

Allura gazes at it then shakes her head, “No, too much black, I know Hunk isn’t a fan of the colour. I hope we can find something in time. Why didn’t the Paladins tell us that such a monuments event was coming up?”

Coran hums, “I have no idea, Princess.” He smiles and pats her shoulder, “But we’ll find him something!”

Allura nods, smiling, “You’re right. Do you think he would like any of these?”

Coran hums, “It’s possible..”

* * *

The mice chitter and chatter, running through the hidden pathways, looking for something they’d stashed away.

Platt stops and points at one of the tunnels, calling out to the others.

Chulatt blinks and peers in, nodding in approval.

Plachu dives down the tunnels and starts dragging something along it.

Chuchule cheers on.

Plachu emerges and the mice drag off their find to the Princess.

* * *

Hunk opens the door, “Guys, I’m back-”

“SURPRISE!” The castle inhabitants yell.

Hunk gapes, “Guys?! Wha-”

“Happy day of birth, Hunk!” Shay runs up, hugging him tightly, looking up, “Did I say it right?”

Hunk blinks and gasps, smiling wide, “Shay, what are you doing here?”

“We picked up since we know how much you guys _love_ each other.” Pidge teases, “Also we all made gifts that were kinda thrown together last minute, so I hope you like ‘em.”

Hunk smiles and eases out of Shay’s hug, still keeping an arm around her waist, “I’ll love them, I’m sure of it.”

“Hold up!” Lance calls, “What’s a birthday without some candles and a cake?!”

Hunk laughs, “You made me a cake?”

“We tried.” Keith chuckles nervously, “I really hope you like it.”

Hunk shrugs, “So long as Shiro hasn’t touched it, I’m sure I’ll live.”

Shiro coughs, “I uhh, lit the candles?”

Hunk raises an eyebrow, “Okay? So, where’s the cake?”

The others part like the red sea to show a table full of earth treats and perhaps a few Altean and Balmera ones as well, with a few objects hidden. He can see the mice already gobbling up a cupcake between them and laughs.

Coran gives them a scolding look, “Platt!”

“It’s fine, Coran, I don’t mind.” Hunk states and walks towards the cake with freshly lit candles.

At once everyone begins to sing “Happy birthday” with Shay messing up the lyrics and the mice chittering in tune with it, Hunk remembers how much he’s cared about by the people around him and knows that this is the best gift he could hope for.

**Author's Note:**

> Lance gives Hunk a yellow and orange scarf. 
> 
> Shay gives Hunk a crystal when touched by him, sends thoughts of how much she loves him directly to his head. 
> 
> Keith made Hunk a bracelet thingy. 
> 
> Shiro made the charms on it. 
> 
> The flowers Pidge was looking for were for a special battery she asked Ryner to make; it could shift shape to any place that would need charging and get energy from starlight. 
> 
> Allura gives Hunk a formal Altean suit to wear that was similar to the original Yellow Paladin's. 
> 
> Coran grafted designs on it. 
> 
> The mice found an Altean cookbook.


End file.
